redsparrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies and Guidelines
In order to keep everything organized and flowing, we recommend you to follow the Red Sparrow Wiki guidelines. If you're new to Wikia, don't worry! You'll have plenty of time to learn how to build nice articles and Wikia has an amazing help section. If you have any doubts, you can search for keywords or contact the admins. We understand that learning and helping is a constant process of any community. Feel free to contact the admins and post at the Discuss page whenever you need to. But for now, this is what you need to know: Editing 1. Find sources When writing new articles, we recommend that you check if the informations are matching the official sources, such as the Red Sparrow books and movie. We don't need a severe regulation or academic writing in this wiki, but we do appreciate some dedication on the research. So if possible, you might consider having the book in hands while writing the articles ;) 2. Be the writer There are many ways of updating the wiki with new information, but you rather post content writen by you. In other words: avoid "copy and paste" and do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. If needed, you can import content from Wikipedia (see the CIA page for example). Important: To understand how licensing works, please read this page! 3. Post your references Referencing your sources is also a very important step not only to avoid copyright issues, but to inspire credibility to the content you're posting. So whenever you write an information that you've read in another website, just post the referece link! (Check Jason Matthews awards section, for example). You can also use a specific text from another website as a quote. See an example below from Dominika's page: About the synesthesia, author Jason Matthews says: 1 will appear by the end of the page I felt Dominika needed another dimension so I researched and found synesthesia as a way for her to read colors and moods. Synesthesia is a real condition but does not include seeing colors around people's heads. Need help? This article might help you. Posting images Licensing In order to avoid any copyright issues, please choose the right licensing option before posting an image. When uploading the picture, click in "More Options" and then choose the correct option from the drop down menu that will appear. To read more about each licesing option, please, check this page: Help:Image copyright tags. Here are some of the recurrent options: * Wikimedia: If you're posting a image from Wikipedia, just click on the Wikimedia option. This option is usually goes for movie posters or book covers and logos (like in the CIA page, for instance). * Free licenses: If you're posting an icon or an illustration from stock websites such as Freepik, you should upload under the Free licenses options. * Fair use: Movie stills, any image from the film production or photo you find on google should be uploaded under the Fair use option. In some cases, the credits of the photo will appear at the image's page, under the Metadata tab. (check this page for example). If possible, cite the source of the image on its description area. * Important: Even if you crop an image, it does not mean that image fits under the option "Own image". To do so, you must have created the image from scratch; it might be a fanart, illustration or design. Image dimensions You might consider following the table below when posting images in this wiki. This way we can keep the design clean, following a pattern. In case of any doubts or suggestions, please contact admin JucyJeveux. Community thinking The Red Sparrow Wiki is part of a community made of editors and admins that share the same interest of writing and organizing as much information as possible about the Red Sparrow Trilogy. Even though building knowledge about this media is our main goal, we must remember that our work depends on mutual communication and respect. We ask you please, to assume good faith. For instance, whenever you disagree with any editing, use the comment sections of each page or try to contact people involved in it, so you can understand the edits and share you opinions. There is no need to insult, bully or disrespect other people; be civilized. Suggested reading: Assuming good faith Oh, just one more thing. Please, don't forget... have fun! Category:Community __NOEDITSECTION__